The present invention relates to a mount for a lamp, which is firmly connected with a reflector and which has springs which press the reflector against an attachment part.
Such lamp mounts are used in many optical instruments which contain an illuminating device, for instance in microscopes, particularly operation microscopes, in medical and ophthalmological instruments, in analytical instruments, etc. In the case of such instruments it is necessary that the lamp (e.g., an incandescent bulb) can be replaced as easily as possible and that, insofar as possible, no adjustment need be effected after the insertion of the new lamp. Particularly suitable for this purpose are lamp mounts or sockets which are firmly connected to a reflector, and in which the filament of the lamp has a precisely defined position with respect to the axis of the reflector and to the attachment surface to which the reflector is attached.
It is known to press such a lamp mount, together with its reflector, by means of leaf springs against a correspondingly developed attachment part. The lamp together with the reflector is capable of being taken apart of the attachment part by a tension and being capable of being combined to the attachment part by a pressure which must be applied initially in opposition to the spring force. The leaf springs then hold the reflector and the lamp firmly on the mounting part.
This known solution, however, has disadvantages. The construction of a lamp mount with leaf springs is relatively cumbersome and thus expensive. The leaf springs furthermore limit accessibility to the outside of the reflector and thus make replacement difficult. Furthermore, the leaf springs are sensitive to incorrectly applied stresses such as can easily occur if the reflector is not removed or inserted entirely correctly, for instance as a result of canting or improper positioning.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a lamp mount which is characterized by simple construction, ease of handling upon replacement, and lack of sensitivity to improper handling.